


Out of this Earth

by Omness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Gen, Retelling, everyone is an alien, except shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: After escaping the Galra and crashing to Earth, Shiro follows some indistinct pull that leads him to the Blue Lion. The Blue Lion takes him to another planet where he learns that in order to defeat the Galra Empire and it’s Emperor, Zarkon, he must form Voltron. But to form Voltron he must collect all five Lions and find their paladins.orWhat if Shiro was the only human Paladin?





	1. The Rise of Voltron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a character having a panic attack in this. If you want to skip it, when you read the line "Shiro walked several steps..." Skip to the paragraph that starts with "Allura"

Shiro collapsed onto the wooden floor as soon as he had the shack’s door open. He coughed weakly as he breathed in the dust that floated up from the impact. He was exhausted, dehydrated and overall sore. He had spent almost an entire day walking through the desert with nothing but the clothes on his back and the cybernetic arm, following some indistinct pull, a call at the back of his mind, until he reached this lonely building in the middle of nowhere.

With a determined grunt Shiro pushed himself off the floor with shaking arms and managed to get back to his feet. A quick glance showed him almost the entirety of the shack. There was a couch, a cobbled together table, and a tower of electronics in the corner, there were also various books, boxes, and papers scattered around that suggested the place was lived in, but the thick layer of dust that coated everything implied that whoever it was they hadn’t been here in years.

Dragging his way across the shack Shiro opened the only other door to reveal a tiny bathroom. It contained a toilet and a sink, nothing else. With a sliver of hope Shiro reached out, grabbed the faucet handle of the sink and turned it. There was the sound of strained clanging from the pipes, but after a few moments glorious water began pouring from the spout. Thanking whatever powers that be Shiro shoved his mouth into the stream and gulped greedily, not minding the silty taste in the least. When he drank enough to tame his thirst Shiro forced himself to stop, not wanting to make himself sick. Instead he lifted his head up and and used his hands to splash water onto his face to clean it of sweat and sand.

Feeling ten times better already Shiro stayed in the bathroom for a while, shucking the clothes the Galra had forced him to wear and using the sink to rinse himself of what felt like years worth of grime, occasionally stopping to sip at the water.

Once he felt as clean as he could get Shiro stepped into the main room, recalling a box overflowing with clothes under the table. He dug through it and found clothes that would fit him well enough. If the box was anything to go by, the former residents of this shack had been at least one adult man and a young child. He wondered what they had been doing way out here; this place certainly didn’t seem like a house, with no kitchen, no shower, and no beds to speak of. He tried not to think of why they were now gone.

Shiro continued searching the shack for anything useful, finding more evidence of the people that had lived here in the form of several children’s toys and a small file cabinet filled with files labelled nonsensical things like ‘Purple Hippos’ or ‘Glowstick Group.’ He ignored this in favor of what he found truly important, a small stock of canned foods, and dinnerware. Forgoing the small electric stove and cooking pot, Shiro sat on the couch and pulled the top off a can of ravioli with the tab and dug in with a fork, devouring the food within. He focused solely on getting the noodle squares from the can to his mouth, pointedly ignoring the one place of the shack he hadn’t looked at, the canvas covered eastern wall. 

Shiro knew with every fiber of his being that behind that canvas was answers to the questions he had been asking ever since he crashed back to Earth barely even 24 hours ago. Questions on why he had overheard the members of the Garrison planning on silencing him when they found him, what the Galra were in Earth’s Solar System for, and what the strange force he felt that had called him out to this place, and pulled at him even now. But now that the opportunity was in front of him, did he want to take it?

The fork jangled as Shiro dropped it into the now empty can, his gaze now focused on the metal of his right hand, his fingers curling into his palm. The Galra had taken so much from him, done horrible things to him. His memory was foggy but the grief and pain still shone through, proof of torture branded through the scars in his skin. Did he really want to continue down a path that would most likely have him confronting his worst fears? He could stay here, in the middle of the desert, avoid the Garrison and become a nobody, let himself forget that he had ever encountered aliens, that he had ever flown to Kerberos.

But where would that leave Earth? If he didn’t warn someone, help somehow, they would be defenseless if or when the Galra attacked. What about Sam and Matt Holt? He had no idea what happened to them after they were separated, they could still be alive, they could be rescued. And what about him? Could he honestly live with himself? Convince himself that what he did was right if he choose to do nothing? Let the Galra get away with what they’ve done?

Shiro’s chin hit his chest and he jerked his head up in surprise. He glanced around himself frantically before calming down and wiping the drool from his chin. He had fallen asleep while lost in his thoughts. Looking out the window Shiro could see the stars shining down, it was late and his limbs felt like lead. Shiro yawned, and laid himself out on the couch. He would look behind the canvas tomorrow.

  
  
  


Shiro looked up at the strange white castle on this unfamiliar world and took several deep and calming breaths. He had trusted what he had found on the corkboard would lead him to something, and he trusted the blue lion when it opened up a wormhole, and now he would have to trust that it hadn’t led him into some kind of trap. Besides, it’s not like he could go back, as soon as he had stepped away from the Blue Lion it had raised its shield again and Shiro got a feeling that it was waiting for somebody else.

With nobody coming out of the castle to either greet him or kill him, Shiro stepped inside. The place was eerily empty and dark. The only sound to be heard was the soft padding of his boots against the smooth flooring, echoing slightly against the chamber’s walls. He stopped to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but was startled by the room’s lights switching on and then a series of lights flickering on down one of the hallways.

“Right, guess I’m going that way then.” Shiro muttered to himself.

Shiro went down the hallway, following the path of lights turning on ahead of him. There was a quiet hum of running machinery as Shiro trekked down the hall but the strange emptiness of the castle left him feeling tense. The path lead him to a large round room with blacked out floor-to-ceiling windows. Within the middle of the room was a pedestal that lacked any kind of marking to clue him in to what it was for and near the outskirts were several pod-looking things forming a ring around the room. Shiro wandered the room, inspecting it for anything that would indicate why a strange robot lion had brought him who knows how far from Earth and had almost gotten him killed by Galra (again). But there was nothing.

Circling the room once more Shiro realized if he looked closely he could see a humanoid shape within several of the pods. He stepped closer to one and reached out, but before he could touch it the green glass of its front slid open, revealing a young woman with pointed ears and long white hair.

“Father.” She called out faintly, before falling forward.

Shiro managed to catch her in his arms before she fell to the ground. She grabbed onto his arms with surprising strength and looked up at him blearily. “Who are you?” She said sharply, her gaze focusing intently on Shiro.

“My name is Shiro,” He responded awkwardly. He wasn’t sure what else to say, when was the last time he had to introduce himself to somebody?

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, “Shiro…” She trailed off and Shiro felt a blush starting up at her gaze. “Your ears are hideous.” She stated calmly, then whirled him around. forcing him to his knees. She slammed a foot against his back while yanking his wrists behind him to the point where Shiro thought she was going to rip his arms out of their sockets. Shiro let out a grunt of pain as the woman demanded forcefully. “How did you get here? Where is King Alfor? What are your plans?”

Shiro squirmed, trying to escape her grasp to no avail. He breathed slowly, trying not to panic. “The Blue Lion brought me here. I was hoping it would help me stop the Galra.” Shiro said as calmly as he could.

“The Blue Lion?” The woman said in slight awe. There was a slight pause before she spoke again. “You’re right, I can sense it just outside the castle.” She let go of Shiro’s wrists and stepped back. As Shiro stood up, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the pain the woman continued to speak her voice growing panicked. “How did you fly the Blue Lion? Where is its Paladin? How long has it been?”

“Easy.” Shiro said. “I’m just as lost as you, but could you tell me your name? Perhaps I can help.”

The woman looked Shiro square in the eye, stating firmly. “I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea.” She then glanced around the room again. “I have to find out where we are and how long we’ve been asleep!” With that she stepped towards the pedestal in the center of the room, placing her hands on it, causing a screen to appear and hover in mid-air.

Movement out of the corner of Shiro’s eye made him look over at another pod that had opened. A young man with short white hair and small blue-grey triangles under his eyes, sluggishly stepped out, rubbing at his eyes. “Man, no matter how much time I spend in a sleep chamber I always come out tired.”

Another pod opened, this time to reveal a middle aged man with his arms across his chest and eyes wide. “Watch out for enemy combatants!” He shouted then threw an overdramatic punch at the other man, who sidestepped it easily. The orange-haired man stumbled before catching himself

“What are you doing Coran?” The young man asked.

“Just testing your reflexes Lance!” Coran responded with insincere gaiety. “If I wasn’t suffering from sleep chamber knees I would have but you in a sleeper hold!”

Shiro looked on with mild disbelief as the two started to play fight with each other making fake jabs and kicks at each other that would have done nothing in a real fight.

“It can’t be.” Allura said, horrified.

All attention immediately snapped to Allura. “What is it?” Coran asked.

“We’ve been asleep for 10,000 years.” Allura’s voice wavered with disbelief, “Altea, and all the planets in it’s solar system, are gone. We’re the last Alteans alive.” Her voice broke.

Both Coran and Lance’s expressions turned down in despair. But Lance slowly approached Allura and pulled her in for a hug. He was shortly joined by Coran. The three of them squeezed each other tightly, trying to send as much comfort as they could through the touch. Shiro looked away, feeling like an intruder on this private moment of grief.

When they finally stepped away from each other, Allura spoke, her voice cold and hard. “Zarkon did this.”

A memory flashed through Shiro’s head of a indifferent purple face, a scar running down the side and a cold sense of dread ran through his guts. “Zarkon.” Shiro whispered. “I remember now.” He said louder. “I was his prisoner.”

“No way.” The young man, Lance, waved his hands frantically in front of him. “There’s no way he could be alive. He may have been an impressive King and all, but even he must have limits.”

“But it’s true.” Shiro stated. “And he’s looking for a weapon called Voltron.”

“He’s looking for it because it’s the only thing that can defeat him.” Allura claimed,her hands at her sides clenching into fists. “That’s why we must find it before he does.”

The sound of an alarm blared and a flashing red light went off briefly, cutting the conversation short and causing everyone to look around worriedly. 

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked with concern.

Coran stepped up to the control pedestal and looked through the red screens that popped up. “A Galra battlecruiser is headed this way!” He exclaimed.

“How long until they get here?” Shiro asked.

Coran raised his hands moving his fingers up and down as he muttered to himself. “I’d say about… a couple of quintants?”

“Good.” Allura said. “That gives us time to find Voltron.”

“But how are we supposed to find the Lions?” Shiro wondered. “There are five of them.”

Lance gave Shiro an amused smirk. “Allura can find them, they’re connected to her quintessence.”

“Yes,” Allura said while starting to walk out of the room, “but it’ll be easier if we head to the Planetarium.”

….

 

Allura stepped onto the low platform and closed her eyes, a light flashed and the four occupants of the room were surrounded by various points of light. Shiro could vaguely identify which points were meant to be stars and planets but there were some symbols floating around that he had no clue what they were supposed to represent.

“Each of the Lions have a paladin whose quintessence is a reflection of itself.” Allura stated, pulling Shiro’s attention back to her. “The Black Paladin is the head of Voltron. They are the decisive leader who is in control of themselves and that the others will follow without question.” Allura brought her hands up and used them to shift the star map so the Black Lion floating in space came to rest in front of Shiro. “That is you Shiro. You will be pivotal in collecting the other Lions.”

Shiro stared with determination at the miniature version of the Black Lion. He may not know who the other paladins would be, but he would do his best to lead them against Zarkon. He then glanced at Allura. “Why I am required to collect the other Lions?” Shiro asked.

Allura held her hands clasped lightly in front of her, “The Black Paladin is capable of flying all other Lions in an emergency. We have to hope that this situation is dire enough that they will lend you their aid.” She explained.

“Wait a second,” Lance interrupted, walking close to Shiro and pointing at the small lion, “Is the Black Lion in the castle right now? Why doesn’t Shiro fly that to pick up the other Lions?”

“That’s true” Coran said. “But King Alfor locked the Black Lion away, and only the presence of the other four Lions will allow us to access its resting place.” 

When Coran was done explaining, Allura lifted her hands, shifting the star map slightly so the Black Lion hovered directly in front of Lance and replaced it with the Blue Lion. “The Blue Lion represents faith and loyalty, one who willingly puts their trust in others. That is why you, Lance, will be its paladin.”

Lance looked shocked for a moment before a smug grin spread across his face. Placing his hands on his hips he cockily said, “I always knew a great guy like me was destined to be a part of Voltron someday.”

Allura rolled her eyes before bringing up the Green and Yellow Lions locations. “These are where the other Lions are located. I will open a wormhole using the Castle and then Lance will fly Shiro to the Lions to pick them up. I can only hold the wormhole open for so long though, so make certain not to dilly-dally.”

Lance brought two fingers up to his forehead in mock salute, “You got it sis!”

“But what about the Red Lion?” Shiro asked.

“I can’t get a reading on the Red Lion. But I guess after 10,000 years the castle could use a tune-up.” Allura said with a self-deprecating smile.

“Leave that to me! They don’t call me the Coranic for nothing!” After seeing the blank stares he got, Coran elaborated. “Y’know, because it combines both Coran and mechanic?”

Allura spoke as if Coran had said nothing. “It’s best you head out now. The sooner we collect the Lions the sooner we will be able to form Voltron.”

Lance asked, “But how will we form Voltron without the other Paladins?”

“For now we’ll have to hope that the Blue and Black Lion alone can hold off the Galra Cruiser, after that we can begin to search for the other Paladins.” Allura answered.

Lance nodded and began to head out, followed by Shiro. As both left, Coran, who had been looking at the specs for the planets they would be visiting, called after them, “It looks like the planets are pretty peaceful, so if you happen to get stuck on one, they’ll be a nice place to live!”

 

Lance growled in frustration as a shot from a Galra fighter grazed Blue, causing her to shake. “I thought Coran said this planet was supposed to be peaceful!” He yelled, doing a barrel roll to avoid another barrage of shots.

Shiro tightened his hold on the back of Lance’s chair to keep from falling over. “Well, nothing we can do now but deal with them.”

“We don’t have time for that AND get the Yellow Lion!” Lance exclaimed. Several screens popped up and Lance looked over them before saying in a hurried voice, “Blue’s picking up some kind of signal showing Yellow Lion through that cave over there.” A zoom in shot of the cave appeared as Lance mentioned it, “I’ll launch you towards it and keep these guys busy.”

“Launch?” Shiro asked worriedly.

Lance’s face was set into a look of grim determination as he responded, “Yep.”

Lance threw the handles of Blue forward, launching her at high speed, trying to gain some distance between him and the fighters. When he neared the cave he put on the brakes in one smooth motion, stopping the Blue Lion mere yards above the ground but still about a hundred feet from the cave. Lance then pushed a button that sent Shiro tumbling out into the sandy ground.

With his momentum Shiro managed to make it all the way to the cave, with utmost control he stopped his motion in a crouch on the metal elevator that resided there. “That worked surprisingly well.” Shiro murmured with a sigh. He glanced around, spotting a control console and what looked like an large alien made of pale brown rock sitting beside the console and quivering.

“Please don’t eat me.” the alien said.

“I’m not going to eat you.” Shiro reassured him, standing up in a relaxed stance and trying to appear as non threatening as possible.

“Are you sure?” They asked doubtfully, peering up at Shiro from where they had their hands covering their head. “The Galra seem pretty determined to kill you, and that means you’re probably really dangerous.”

“The Galra may not like me, but I promise I’m not here to hurt you. I’m just here to take something that they want.” Shiro answered.

The man relaxed, losing his tenseness. “Oh, I guess that’s okay then. You don’t look like you mean to hurt me anyways.”

With the man no longer threatened by his presence Shiro swiftly approached the console and placed his right hand on it.

Nothing happened.

He lifted his hand and placed it down again, no response from the machinery. Shiro clenched his jaw and looked outside where Lance was holding off the Galra fighters. This elevator took up the entirety of the small cave, there was nowhere else he could go. His mind was running through ways he could possibly move the elevator but all of them would take too long and who knows how long Lance could survive by himself.

The alien man, whose yellow eyes had been staring at Shiro with curiosity spoke up. “The elevator console is broken. I was about to fix it when the fight outside broke out.”

Shiro looked down at the man. “Can you fix it now? Please?” He asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

The man nodded, “Oh no problem, it’s a quick fix. If you’ll excuse me?”

Shiro backed away from the console so the man had access to it. Once he had space the man crawled around to the front and popped the panel off. He then messed around with the wires inside for a few moments then backed out and put the panel back on. “Alright, it should work now.”

Without hesitating Shiro slammed his hand down on the console and immediately the elevator began to rumble as it started to descend. Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you… uh, what’s your name?”

The man gave a small smile as he stood up and Shiro reflexively wondered how this towering alien made of rock could ever think Shiro would be capable of eating him. “My name’s Hunk.” Hunk answered, “And yours?”

“My name’s Shiro.” He responded, sticking out his hand. “And thanks for helping me back there Hunk. I’d be in big trouble if you didn’t.”

Hunk stared at Shiro’s hand in confusion, reaching out and clasping it with both of his hands, then quickly letting go. “You’re welcome Shiro. Though do you mind telling me what you’re here for that the Galra are so desperate to keep from you?”

“We’re here for the Yellow Lion of Voltron.” Shiro answered matter of factly as the elevator reached the bottom of the cave. Shiro stepped off the elevator and began looking around without waiting for Hunk’s response, impatient to find the Yellow Lion and help Lance.

“What? No way.” Hunk said in disbelief. “Isn’t Voltron like a fairy tale?”

Shiro would have responded but Hunk kept babbling on about the probability of Voltron being real while following Shiro down the steps that lead to the real cave floor. When he stepped off the metal to the hard ground, hundreds of murals depicting the Yellow Lion on the cave walls lit up in a soft yellow, interrupting Hunk from his tirade.

“Whoa, what is that?” He asked.

“It’s the same thing that happened when I found the Blue Lion.” Shiro breathed. He began to move, eyes flickering along the walls until he found what he was looking for. “The Yellow Lion is behind here.” He said stopping in front of a large glowing circle on one of the walls. “But how do we get through?”

“Well, there’s a drilling vehicle right over there we could use?” Hunk suggested, indicating the machine with his arms.

Shiro glanced over at the machine and smiled. “Nice work.” He rapidly approached the drill, but his face fell when he glanced over the controls. “I’m not sure how to use this.”

“Oh, I can drive it.” Hunk stated. “The Galra have me fixing all sorts of equipment and if you fix something often enough you usually end up knowing how to work it. It’s why they bring me to all these different planets oddly enough.” As Hunk spoke he got into the drill and started flipping switches and pushing parts, bringing it slowly to life. Once he had the drill spinning and situated in front of the hole he glanced up at Shiro. “You hopping in?”

Shiro stared at Hunk seriously for a moment before speaking. “Are you certain you want to go through with this Hunk? We could get in deep trouble if we’re caught by the Galra. I can use the drill from here if you want to leave and pretend this didn’t happen.”

Hunk fidgeted, pressing his fingers nervously together before shrugging. “Normally I’d take you up on the offer. Defying Galra seems pretty scary to me. But for some reason, I feel like this is something I’m just supposed to do. Besides, I’d feel bad if I didn’t make sure you managed to leave here safely.”

Shiro smiled and clapped his hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “Thanks Hunk, I appreciate any help you’re willing to give.” He then stepped into the machine next to Hunk, barely squeezing in next to his bulk. Once he was settled in as comfortably as he could, Hunk began cutting into the rock.

Drilling through the rock took only a few minutes before they burst into a large chamber that contained the Yellow Lion. It’s particle barrier was up and Shiro could hear a quiet but excited hum coming from the Lion.

“Whoa.” Hunk said. “That’s a part of Voltron? It’s so… majestic.”

Shiro didn’t say anything as he slowly approached the Yellow Lion. Now that he was here he felt reluctant to try and pilot Yellow. It felt like trying to pilot the Yellow Lion would be rude, like borrowing someone’s clothes without permission. Sure it was handy to have something to wear while doing the laundry, but at the same time the ill fit of the clothes just itched at your skin.

Hunk held no such reservations. He walked up to the edge of the barrier in awe. “Is it looking at me? I think it’s looking at me.”

Shiro shrugged. The glowing eyes of the Lion made it hard to tell where it’s gaze was.

“How do we get in?” Hunk asked, placing his hands against the barrier. As soon as he did the barrier disappeared and the Yellow Lion lowered her head, opening her mouth to allow entrance. Hunk looked at Shiro in shock.

“Go on in.” Shiro said with a smile. “Your Lion is waiting for you.”

With a nervous gulp Hunk cautiously headed into Yellow, Shiro following behind.

 

“Oh man, you saved me Shiro!” Lance called out through the Lion’s communication channel. “I thought I was a goner!”

The Yellow Lion stood up, one of the fighter planes that it had squished falling from it’s chin as it did so. “Actually I was trying to run away from them, but this works too.” Hunk explained.

Shiro activated the video feed, Lance popping up in the corner of Yellow’s screen. “Actually that was Hunk here who saved you, I’m just along for the ride.”

“Well Hunk, thanks for saving my life! I totally owe you my undying gratitude after this.” Lance effused. “The name’s Lance by the way.” Lance looked like he was about to say something more, but his eyes darted to something outside the screen. At the same time a screen with words in red popped up in Yellow with a small radar below it showing small moving objects. “Looks like we got company.” Lance said. “Let’s get out of here!”

The Blue Lion stood up and shook itself off before launching itself and heading for the wormhole. Hunk glanced at the console in front of him, studying it for a moment before having Yellow lift off and following Lance. However he had set the thrusters unevenly and sent the Yellow Lion into a slight tailspin as they entered the wormhole. 

“Ugh, I think I’m going to be sick.” Hunk said, his face looking green. Shiro merely tightened his hold on a handlebar that lined the top of the cockpit, trying not to be flung around too much.

Once they were through the wormhole Shiro guided Hunk on how to properly land his Lion on the castle grounds. When they were safely on the ground the three of them exited the Lions to find Allura waiting for them near the entrance. Shiro walked several steps before he realized that Hunk was no longer beside him. He turned around to find Hunk crouched down, a hand over his chest, his eyes blown wide, and even from a few feet away Shiro could tell his breathing was unsteady.

Shiro hurried over to Hunk, crouching down beside him. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Shiro asked with concern.

“I’m not.” Hunk took a sharp intake of breath. “No. It’s just.” Hunk spent a few moments gasping while Shiro looked on worriedly, he wasn’t sure what the matter could be. He had no idea what kind of possible illness or injury could affect an alien such as Hunk. 

“Too much.” Hunk managed to breathe out, but Shiro had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

There was the sound of running footsteps and then Lance was beside them. He too crouched beside Hunk and placed both his hands on his shoulders, catching Hunk’s attention.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Lance said soothingly. “The battle is over, you’re safe here. I’m here with you and we’ll get through this.” Lance stated. He then asked. “Can you trust me?”

Hunk hesitated for a moment, before nodding, his breathing still stuttered and uneven.

“Good. Then I need you to breath with me okay?” Lance explained.

Shiro watched in awe as Lance slowly managed to get Hunk to breath with him and calm him down. He was startled when a hand gripped his shoulder and looked up to find Allura standing beside him tilting her head in an indication to follow her.

Allura lead Shiro several yards away before stopping and turning to speak to him. “Listen Shiro. Coran and I were doing some updates to the castle and it turns out the Galra Cruiser will be here in a few vargas. So we need you to head out and get the Green Lion right away.”

“But-” Shiro said, looking over where Hunk and Lance were still crouched outside of Yellow Lion.

“Those two can stay here.” Allura said. “Coran can set up a flight pod for you while I open up a wormhole. Speed is of utmost importance if we want to collect Voltron.”

“I understand Princess.” Shiro stated. “Let’s go.”

 

The wormhole lead Shiro to a planet almost entirely blanketed in green. Shiro could only spot the occasional large body of water and even fewer areas that weren’t thick tree foliage, which gave him few landing options. With a sigh Shiro landed in the general vicinity where Allura sensed the Green Lion from. He considered himself lucky that the Lion was on the side of the planet that was currently experiencing day. He would have hated to try and traverse thick jungle in the middle of the night.

Shiro exited the pod and stared blankly at the jungle ahead of him before pulling out a small device that Allura had given him. When he turned it on a small map started to project from it that showed his location and the supposed location of the Green Lion. He wasn’t entirely sure how accurate this device would be, he just hoped it would get him close enough.

Shiro traversed the jungle for about a half hour when he heard a rustling that sounded out of place. Most of the animals he had encountered were fairly silent in their movement, but this sounded more like somebody angrily making their way through the trees. The sound was approaching him and as it got closer Shiro could hear an occasional sneeze.

More curious than worried Shiro decided to get closer to the noise. Navigating through the thick foliage Shiro could barely see where he was going so it was with some surprise when he finally came face to face with a small slim alien with pale green skin but whose ‘hair’ was a yellow-brown with what Shiro mentally thought as antennae at the base of their neck and about where eyebrows would be on a human.

At the sight of Shiro the alien screeched and jumped backwards, causing Shiro to flinch. After a moment the fear in the alien’s eyes turned into surprise. “It’s you!” They exclaimed in excitement. “Why are you here? Are you looking for the Voltron Lion too?”

“Uh, yes?” Shiro said in confusion.

“Awesome! Then maybe you can help me. The tracker I made to find the Lions broke so I’ve been wandering this quiznacking forest for a varga trying to find it.” They rambled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” Shiro said cutting off the alien to try and get some basic information. “Mine is Shiro.”

“Oh!” The alien exclaimed, a little embarrassed. “You can call me Pidge, it’s nice to meet you Shiro.” Pidge reached out and grabbed Shiro’s hand and shook it.

“Okay.” Shiro stated, retracting his hand from Pidge’s grip. “Now that introductions are out of the way. Why are you looking for the Green Lion Pidge?”

Pidge’s eyebrow feelers went up. “Isn’t it obvious? Because the Lions are needed to form Voltron, the best chance of defeating Zarkon and the Galra there is.”

“You seem a bit young to be searching for Voltron.” Shiro said.

Pidge frowned. “I may be young, but somebody has to find ways to fight against the Galra.” Pidge said with determination. “Now let’s find the Green Lion!”

“Alright, alright.” Shiro said placatingly. “Let’s go.”

Following Shiro’s device the two of them eventually found themselves along the banks of a river. Shored up on the sand of the river was a wooden boat whose prow had been carved into the shape of a lion head. They had approached quizzically but were surprised when a large sloth appeared beside them.

“Um, do you need something?” Pidge asked.

The sloth said nothing, it’s serene face remaining in place as it used its claws to indicate the two should get into the boat. Shiro and Pidge shot each other a look before shrugging and complying with the sloth’s wishes. Once they were both in the Sloth stepped in himself and began pushing them down the river with his wooden pole. As they moved along Pidge began to ramble again.

“Oh my gosh, we’re actually heading towards the Green Lion. I was starting to worry I’d never find any of the Lions. What do you think the Lions are like? Are they big and intimidating? How hard do you think it is to fly one? How do you get a giant metal Lion to fly anyways?”

Shiro let Pidge ramble, figuring that she wasn’t really looking for answers and was just letting off nervous energy and excitement. He wasn’t sure if defeating Zarkon was the only reason Pidge was out here. But after Hunk turned out to be the Yellow Paladin Shiro felt that it wasn’t coincidence that he met Pidge so near the Green Lion. So even if he didn’t know her, he trusted her.

As they went under a rock ridge Pidge went quiet, admiring their surroundings and the murals that were carved into the rock. After the rock ridge the river came to an abrupt end and a well maintained path continued from it. The sloth stopped the boat and allowed the two to get out and they waved goodbye to each other. 

Pidge excitedly forged on ahead, the carvings on the path lighting up green under her feet. She stopped once she reached a huge pile of roots, looking back at Shiro.

“Now what?” She asked.

“Now you go in there and claim your Lion.” Shiro answered.

“My Lion?” Pidge asked, her eyes widening in surprise. “I thought that only the chosen Paladin could fly the Lions!”

“And clearly the Green Lion has chosen you.” Shiro said, indicating the glowing path behind them. “That’s not because of me.”

“But, what if I can’t be the Green Paladin?” Asked Pidge in a small voice. “I’ve hardly flown before, mostly using auto-pilot, and I’m not very good at battle, and what if I’m too small to reach any of the controls?”

Shiro gave Pidge a comforting smile. “Listen, I was once told by a man named Samuel Holt that if you’re too worried about what might go wrong you’ll miss the chance to do something great.”

Pidge beamed at Shiro. “You’re right, so what am I waiting for?”

“Go get ‘em.” Shiro said, grinning back.

Shiro stood waiting as Pidge climbed the hill of roots, letting out a small smile when he heard a faint ‘Woohoo!’ and grinning outright when the Green Lion burst out of the roots.

 

The four paladins plus Coran and Allura stood in the main control room. Allura stood near the central console while the rest were gathered in front of her.

“Now that all of you have been briefed, there’s one last thing we need to talk about.” Allura stated. “We need to discuss the location of the Red Lion. Coran if you please.”

“Right.” Coran started. “So the good news is that we have indeed found the location of the Red Lion. But,” Coran raised up a finger as if to shush anyone from speaking. “Bad news is that it’s on a Galra ship in orbit around Arus. But good news again! We’re Arus.” Coran then did a quick jazz hands.”

“Then they’re here already?” Shiro asked worriedly.

“Well…” Coran hesitated, but before he could elaborate a large screen popped up behind Allura, showing the face of a Galra with large ears and a red mechanical right eye.

“Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe.” He stated with deathly calm. “I am here to confiscate the Lions, turn them over to me or I will destroy your planet.” And then the image blinked out.

When the screen disappeared, Shiro spoke. “Alright, let’s not panic.”

“Panic? This is the perfect time to panic.” Hunk freaked his hands twitching wildly. “Sendak’s about to blow us to smithereens and we only have four Lions.” 

“Technically, only three working Lions.” Pidge clarified, holding up three fingers.

“Yes. Thank you Pidge.” Hunk said calmly, before continuing to gesticulate. “We only have three working Lions and a castle that’s over 10,000 years old!”

“Wait.” Allura said, her eyes narrowing in thought. “This castle has a particle barrier, we can use that to protect us.”

“But the particle barrier won’t hold back Sendak’s ion cannon forever.” Coran explained. “And after 10,000 years the technology has certainly advanced.”

“Panic now?” Hunk asked, looking pleading at Shiro.

“No.” Shiro said firmly. “We just need to come up with a plan of action and do so quickly.”

“I say we open up a wormhole and live to fight another day.” Lance suggested, moving to stand beside Allura. “Father sent the Lions away from Altea for a reason and we can’t risk them falling into Zarkon’s hands.”

“I second that notion!” Hunk interjected. “I mean with only three Lions we can’t form Voltron, but maybe like a weird snake thing-y? And then go through a wormhole like Lance mentioned!”

Pidge frowned, explaining in a slightly irritated voice. “But if we don’t stop the Galra they’ll just keep taking prisoners and blowing up planets!”

Hunk spoke quickly. “So we flee into a wormhole with our Lions and Sendak follows us, leaving the planet alone!”

“But Sendak could destroy the planet anyway and then come after us!” Pidge protested.

Pidge, Lance, and Hunk then broke into a series of arguments and protests. Their voices slowly getting louder as they fought.

“Guys, enough!” Shiro yelled. When everyone went silent he addressed Allura. “Princess Allura, you know the most about the Lions and what the Galra Empire will do to get them. What do you suggest as the best course of action?”

“I-I don’t know.” Allura said with uncertainty her hand coming up to rest against her chest.

Coran was somber as he turned to Allura, “Perhaps your father can help.”

“Our father?” Lance gasped.

Coran nodded. “King Alfor knew he may not live to see you two again, so he stored his memories, his very being, into a computer for the both of you.” He explained with a hint of sadness in his voice. “Perhaps the others should stay here while I show you and Prince Lance where his memories reside.”

 

The remaining three paladins waited quietly for the return of the other three. The tenseness and uncertainty of the situation left them silent, lost in their own thoughts of plans and ‘what ifs.’ What if they fled? Would they even be able to escape? What if they stayed and fought? How likely would they be to lose? This caused a nervous energy to swirl in the air broken only by Allura striding confidently into the room in armor while flanked by Lance and Coran.

“It is your destiny to fly the Lions and form Voltron.” Allura commanded, her fists clenched tight. “You are the universe’s only hope, we will stay and fight Sendak.”

Shiro could only smile at Allura’s newfound confidence. “We’re with you, Princess.”

Allura nodded. “Good. Now we need to get all of you ready.” She lead them all into a small room that contained five cylinders sticking out from the floor that each contained a suit color coded to the different Lions. “These will be your paladin armor. They are space-worthy and should help to protect you in battle.”

The four paladins lined up in front of their armor, eyeing it up before pulling it out and finding someplace to put it on. Hunk was the most reluctant to put his on as it did not seem near enough his size, but he found that it seemed to magically expand to fit him properly as he pulled it on, even changing to fit over his tail. The one exception was the helmet, which Coran provided a different one that would better fit over his ears.

While the paladins were putting on the armor Coran spoke to Allura. “Are you certain about this Princess? They aren’t exactly the well trained paladins of old.”

Allura responded quietly, her gaze lingering on the now empty armor cylinders. “No, but they’re all we’ve got, and they have to be enough.”

Once everyone was ready Allura moved to a table that sat opposite the sets of armor and placed her hand on it’s center, four items that were two curved pieces connected by a black handle appeared upon it. As three of them floated up and drifted to the paladins Allura spoke, “These are your bayards, they take on the form of a weapon most suited to the user.” 

When Hunk gripped his it transformed into a large energy cannon, Lance’s was an energy rifle, and Pidge’s was a Katar.

“Aww, what a cute little bayard.” Lance said sweetly to Pidge.

Pidge gave him an unamused look, swinging their bayard towards him, once it made contact electricity shot through Lance making his muscles spasm and caused him to collapse to the ground from surprise. “Yeah.” Pidge said with a smile. “Cute.”

Allura ignored these events and spoke to Shiro. “I’m sorry to say your bayard was lost with the last Black Paladin.”

Shiro put on a weak smile, “I guess I’ll just have to make do.”

When everyone was ready they headed back to the control room. With a schematic of Sendak’s ship up Shiro went over the plan they had laid at one last time. “Since the Galra already know we have the Blue and Yellow Lions, Hunk and Lance will turn themselves in, acting as distractions. Meanwhile Pidge and I will sneak onto Sendak’s ship. I will go get the Red Lion while Pidge covers my exit. Is everyone clear?”

“Clear.” Everyone responded.

“Then let’s move out.”

 

With her bayard, Pidge cut a hole into the side of Sendak’s ship. Once all the air was gone from the interior room, both she and Shiro slipped through into a small abandoned hangar. They used their jetpacks to work their way to the door where they quickly opened it and exited into a corridor. They both stuck to the sides of the hallway until they came across where it split into a ‘T.’

Checking the corridors revealed no guards in sight but something about this place was giving Shiro deja vu. His mind went fuzzy and flashed with painful memories, causing him to flinch and gasp. He barely registered Pidge’s confused expression before he found himself saying. “I’ve been here before. This was where I was held prisoner with the other members of the Kerberos mission.”

Pidge’s eyes widened as she looked around. “You’re right. I recognize this place.”

“You’ve been here before?” Shiro asked with shock.

“I was a prisoner here too, and there’s probably still prisoners here. The Holts could still be here! We need to go rescue them!”

Shiro’s look turned sympathetic. “I know how you feel about the need to rescue others, but we need to get the Red Lion as quickly as possible Pidge.”

“We can’t just leave them!” Pidge said defiantly her face scrunching up in anger.

“There’s no time, the Red Lion is priority.” Shiro said, placing a comforting hand on Pidge’s shoulder, eyebrows drawn tight. “Sometimes we have to make hard choices.”

“No! I won’t leave them.” Pidge yelled, tearing herself from Shiro’s grip. “Sam and Matt Holt helped me escape and I can’t just leave them behind! How can I repay their kindness by not helping other prisoners when I have the chance? What gives me the right to escape and not others?!

Shiro’s expression cleared as he realized the truth behind Pidge’s words. “Then let’s go. And let’s move fast. I remember where the prisoners were held so follow me.”

Pidge complies with a grin. A grin which quickly falls from her face when they reach another corridor split where a pyramidal sentry robot starts firing at them. Pidge quickly takes it out by shooting the blade of her bayard at it but Shiro speaks worriedly. “Our time just got cut a lot shorter now that it saw us.”

“Actually.” Pidge stated, going up to where the robot had fallen after her blow and crouching beside it. “I think I can modify it.” She opened up a panel, pressed a couple small buttons and messed with one of the wires. “Yeah, just a system reboot aaaaanddd,” she slammed the panel shut and the lines running along the small robot start to glow blue instead of purple, “it works for us now!”

“Nice work Pidge!” Shiro said with a grin. “Now let’s go save those prisoners.”

As they continue running down the corridor Pidge said cheerfully to her new robot. “I’m going to name you Rover.”

It didn’t take them much longer to reach where the prisoners were being held. Pidge then had Rover open the door. It complied, shooting a beam of light from its eye into a panel on the door.

The door opened to reveal scrawny and dirty aliens huddled in the back of the cell, Pidge scanned through them hopefully but her face fell as she failed to spot either of the Holts.

Shiro stepped into the room with a warm, but confident look. “Don’t be afraid, we’re here to help you.”

One of the aliens, who looked a sickly green to Shiro but could also be his natural coloring, spoke in disbelief, “It’s you, the champion.” He then looked at the other still cowering prisoners. “If anyone can get us out of here it’s the champion.” The other aliens seem convinced by this one alien’s words and a sliver of hope appeared in their eyes.

Shiro had other thoughts on his mind though, “What did you just call me?” 

Pidge looked back into the cell from where she was watching the corridor. “There’s not much time,” Pidge said, barely holding in her disappointment at not finding the Holts. “We should go.”

“Right,” Shiro responded and he followed Pidge out of the cell.

They managed to get everyone to an escape pod with little fuss, the only trouble they had was when Pidge took a corner to fast and had to quickly backtrack when a sentry noticed her. Fortunately they managed to lure it the other direction using Rover.

Shiro and Pidge were watching the doors to the escape pod close when a round of shots zoomed past them. Approaching from their left was a group of drones with energy guns. Pidge pulled out her bayard and asked.

“Shiro, what do we do?”

Shiro didn’t answer; sounds had become muffled as everything in his mind zeroed onto his right arm. The arm the Galrans had given him. It had started glowing dark purple, shooting a confused mixture of sensations into his brain. It was a burning warmth, a feeling of being pricked by needles, it was the feel of blood as he downed another opponent in the arena. Then his mind suddenly cleared and he charged at the nearest drone, slamming the side of his hand into the back of its neck. He then went after the second one, quickly sidestepping its shot and bringing his palm down on its shoulder, causing it to crumble. Then he brought his fingers into a fist and punched the chest of the last drone, the Galran arm melting the metal and allowing his arm to burst through.

After a few heaving breaths, Shiro shook the drone from his arm, slightly unnerved.

“Whoa.” Pidge said in awe. “I’ve never seen you fight from so close up before.”

Shiro shot Pidge a confused look, but then shook his head. There would be time for questions later. “We need to find the Red Lion, now.”

“Right.” Pidge said, bringing out the Lion tracker and tapping a few things into it. “We need to head down this way.” Pidge stated, taking off down the corridor where the drones had come from, Shiro following. They turned down several different hallways, each one similar to the last when they stopped in front of a set of large doors.

“This is it.” Pidge said. “The Red Lion is behind this door.” She looked up at Shiro. “Are you sure you’ll be able to pilot it? You were kinda lucky finding the Paladins the last couple times.”

Shiro took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “It’s going to have to work. We can’t risk Zarkon having any of the Lions. We have no idea what he would do with them.”

“Right, then let’s hope Red likes you.” Pidge stated, then had Rover open the door.

Behind the doors was a large hangar with the Red Lion floating in its particle barrier at the end opposite them. Below the barrier, at the feet of the Lion was the first Galra soldier they had seen that wasn’t a robot. At the sound of the door opening they had whirled around and fell into a fighting stance. 

“Who are you?” They called out. Shiro thought they sounded surprised but his expression was mostly hidden by the helmet so it was hard to tell. Did Sendak not know what Voltron’s paladins looked like? Or had he not told his underlings?

Pidge summoned her bayard and both she and Shiro fell into their own fighting stances. “We’re here to take the Red Lion.” Shiro said loud enough for the Galra to hear as he and Pidge slowly approached. “So I suggest moving away from it if I were you.”

The Galra eyed them up, his gaze switching back and forth between Shiro and Pidge as they converged on either side of him. “And what do you want with the Red Lion?” He asked warily.

Pidge snorted. “What makes you think we’d tell one of Sendak’s cronies our plans?”

Before the soldier could respond Pidge shot out her bayard, a green ribbon trailing from the point as it flew towards the Galra. Surprised, the soldier tried to jump back out of the hookshot’s reach but he was too late, it wrapped around one of his legs and Pidge pulled. She threw her whole body into it and yanked the soldier’s feet out from under him, causing him to fall on his back. Taking advantage of the situation Shiro rushed in and stabbed his right hand down at the prone Galra’s shoulder. 

Shiro’s hand hit the material of the ships floor as the soldier rolled out of the way. Using the small amount of distance he gained the soldier quickly rolled to his knees and stood up, the ribbon of Pidge’s bayard in his hands. He gave the ribbon a hard tug, forcing Pidge to stumble towards him, then closed in on her and slammed a hand against the back of her neck, making her fall to the ground. Rover hovered circles around her, beeping anxiously.

Before the Galra could do anything more, Shiro closed in on him, slashing with his arm. The Galra ducked below Shiro’s swing and then launched himself upwards, his fist aimed for Shiro’s chin. Shiro managed to fling his upper body back enough to dodge the blow, but it threw off his balance and he stumbled a bit, giving the soldier enough time to retreat and gain some distance, the slack in Pidge’s bayard allowing it to come undone from the Galra’s leg.

Shiro turned his back on the groaning Pidge to face the Galra soldier, whose own back was to the Red Lion. In his right hand was a short blade. They stared each other down, sizing each other up. Shiro couldn’t guess what the other was thinking, their body language giving nothing away. From what little Shiro could remember, low ranking Galra soldiers wielded rifles, so why was this one using a knife?

With the battle still raging outside, Shiro couldn’t wait much longer and he charged in, swinging his right hand at the Galra’s head. The Galra side-stepped to Shiro’s right, easily dodging the punch. But Shiro quickly shifted his weight and drove his left fist right under the middle of the soldier’s chestplate. The soldier choked as the breath was forced from his lungs, his body curling around Shiro’s arm from the blow.

The Galra twitched and Shiro jumped back, barely avoiding the blade that the soldier swung up at his face. Shiro analyzed the soldier again as they retreated. They held their left arm around their stomach as they wheezed while the right one held the dagger towards Shiro. They retreated until their back hit the barrier of the Red Lion. Something about the way this Galra fought seemed off, but nevertheless Shiro had to take care of him quickly and get the Red Lion to Arus before something happened to Hunk and Lance. So Shiro raced forward again, planning to knock the soldier out.

Before he could take more than a step though, there was rapid movement from the Red Lion. The particle barrier fell, causing the Galra to stumble and fall on their butt in surprise and Shiro was suddenly face to face with an angry Red Lion roaring in his face.

Suffice to say, Shiro had never back-pedaled so quickly. Rapidly putting distance between him and Red until he was next to Pidge, who was slowly standing up. Her gaze flickered from the Red Lion to the Galra soldier whose look of shock could be seen through his skewed helmet.

“You’re the Red Paladin?!” Pidge burst out.

“Uhhh.” Was the soldier’s response. The Red Lion retreated, nudging its head against the soldier before stilling. At the gesture the Galra smiled warmly and patted his hand on the metal of the Lion. “I guess?” He said with uncertainty.

“But, how?” Pidge cried.

The was a loud crash as the doors of the hangar burst open with tens of drone soldiers behind it. They robots rushed in and opened fire at all three of them.

“Figure it out later, everybody get in the Lion!” Shiro yelled.

Shiro and Pidge raced for Red who had opened her mouth to allow passengers on. They ran past the soldier, who was staring at them warily before following them on. Once they were in the cockpit Pidge and Shiro made room for the soldier to sit. As the soldier sat down he took off his helmet and tossed it aside revealing dark hair, large fluffy ears, and a determined expression. An expression which quickly turned to one of frustration as he looked at the controls in front of him.

“I have no idea how any of this works.” He said.

“Don’t fret.” Shiro said, letting some of the tension bleed from his body. “Patience yields focus.”

The soldier shot Shiro a disbelieving look, but followed the advice. He grabbed the control sticks, closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, held it, then released it. His eyes then snapped open with a grin as he reached out and tapped a few buttons on the console screen. A giant jet of flame shot out in front of them, melting the drones that had been approaching them into slag.

“Good work!” Shiro cheered, thumping the back of the Galra’s chair.

“But how do we get out of here?” The soldier asked.

Pidge spoke up as she messed around in Rover’s control panel. “I think I can get the hangars doors to open remotely, just hold on a tick.” She poked and prodded a little more and then Rover gave out a chirp. “That should do it!” Pidge crowed.

At the feet of the Red Lion the doors leading into space shuddered and then slowly slid open. There was a loud whooshing as the air in the hangar emptied out.

The Galra looked back at both of them, his eyes narrowing and ears turning to face downward, then placed a hand on the console. “Before we go, tell me who you are and what you’re here for or I’ll eject you both into space.” He said seriously.

“Oh, no thanks required for my technical genius I’m just happy to be of use.” Pidge said sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips. She then continued in a more natural tone. “Call me Pidge, and we’re planning to take down Zarkon!”

The soldier raised an eyebrow, then looked over at Shiro, who answered. “I’m Shiro and right now I’d settle for defeating Sendak so us and our comrades don’t all die. And you?”

“And me?” The soldier questioned.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“My name is Keith. And let’s just say I’m okay with bringing down Sendak.” He said, quirking the corner of his mouth in a smile and then pressed forward on the control handles, flying the Lion out of the hangar into the fire fight between the two Lions and Sendak’s ship with its dozens of fighters

“Keith?” Shiro asked in consternation, his brows furrowing. “That’s a human name.”

Keith gave Shiro a startled look, his ears pointing up in surprise and nearly diving into a fighter as he did so. “Yeah, I’m part human.”

“Omigosh, you guys are alive!” Hunk cried out over the Lion’s comms. “We thought something happened to you!”

“Yeah, and we’ve almost died a dozen times out here waiting for you!” Lance called.

“May I?” Shiro asked, holding his finger over the communications button. Keith nodded and Shiro pressed the button down to speak. “We’re fine, just ran into a couple complications. We’re going to deliver Pidge to her Lion and then let’s retreat.”

“Well I’m glad you guys got out alright.” Lance declared.

While Lance spoke Keith tapped the console with his right hand, bringing up a small map of Sendak’s ship with a blinking dot that showed the location of the Green Lion. He then began directing Red towards it, firing at any fighter ships that got too close.

“Wait.” Lance continued. “What do you mean ‘we?’”

“We ran into the Red Paladin.” Shiro explained.

“What? How?” Hunk asked incredulously.

Shiro looked over at Pidge, who just shrugged then headed out of the cockpit. A few moments later he saw her jetpacking over to Green.

With a sigh Shiro responded. “It’s easier if I just show you.” Then hit video for the communication line on the console, causing Lance and Hunk to pop up on the screen.

There was a stunned silence as the two of them took in the sight of the Galra wearing the armor of the Empire before them. Keith shoulders tensed, rising up to meet his ears which were pointing downwards.

Lance was the first to look away, gaze darting back towards the fight, jerking on his controls to dodge several shots aimed at him. “Quiznak.” He swore softly.

The word jolted Hunk out of his trance and he smiled brightly as he spoke. “Welcome to the team! My name is Hunk. What’s yours?”

“Keith.” He answered, relaxing slightly.

“I’m Lance.” Lance said through gritted teeth. “Hunk watch your six!”

“Oh, oops!” Hunk said, barely maneuvering out of the way of a fighter.

Pidge’s face popped onto the screen. “Alright. I’m safely in my Lion.”

“Then let’s get out of here.” Shiro ordered.

There was a chorus of assent as Lance glanced back towards his video feed, gaze lingering minutely on Keith before he refocused ahead of him. “Allura’s not going to be happy.”

“We’ll figure that out later.” Shiro said firmly.

As they headed back for the castle Shiro found himself impressed with Keith’s flying. He managed to dodge the fighter’s and shots from Sendak’s ship smoothly and confidently. There was no hesitation to Keith’s movement’s, he handled Red like he had been flying her for years. While Shiro held onto the back of Keith’s seat and the handle at the top of the cockpit for stability, he barely needed it. A small part of Shiro was relieved to have someone else experienced joining them, even if they were a Galra. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge handled themselves fine but it was apparent that flying wasn’t their strong suit.

“Allura, we have the Red Lion along with its Paladin. What do you want us to do?” Shiro asked over the comms as they got closer.

“You found the Red Paladin?” Allura asked. “That’s wonderful! Now you’ll be able to form Voltron! But first you need to fly the four Lions to the location in the castle that I will send to your Lions. The Black Lion is there. The Red Paladin should also equip themselves at the soonest opportunity.”

“Right.” Shiro said, tapping his fingers nervously against the back of Keith’s seat. “We’ll do that.”

The four of them guided their Lions into the place Allura had indicated. As the other three exited there Lions, Shiro asked Keith. “How much do you know about Voltron?”

“I know that it’s some kind of super weapon that is said to be capable of defeating Zarkon.” Keith answered. “And I’m assuming these four Lions are a part of it, right?”

“Right. But only those chosen by the Lions can fly them. As the chosen Paladin of the Red Lion you’re essential to forming Voltron. There isn’t much time, but will you help us fight Sendak? After that we’ll have more time to figure out what’s going on.”

“I’ll help.” Keith answered. “I’ve never been a fan of the Galra Empire.”

Shiro smiled in relief. “Thank you, you’ll be a big help. Now let’s get the Black Lion and set you up with the Paladin weapon and armor.”

The two of them exited the Red Lion, joining the others who stood outside their Lions. Allura’s voice then came on over the intercom. “Now that all of the Lions are present we should be able to retrieve the Black Lion who lies behind the large door you see before you.”

“We don’t really know what needs to be done now that the Lion’s are together.” Coran said with faux cheer. “But here's hoping!”

“Right.” Shiro said and moved to stand at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the door, which was several stories tall. “Let’s hope this works.”

They all stood silent for several moments, staring intently at the door. The air grew strained as they waited, nothing happening. But then, they heard it. The low rumble of the Lions as their eyes lit up and they stood on all fours, gazes locked on the doors, which slowly began to open. The Black Lion stood proudly; red wings graced its back and it was twice as tall as the other Lions, cutting an imposing figure. The Black Lion stood and roared, and the other four Lions roared back in answer. With a smile Shiro walked up to Black, placing a hand against her paw as he looked up at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

His focus was interrupted as Lance loudly brought his hands together. “Alright, now that that’s done we should really get Keith in his armor.” Lance then went behind Keith, placed his hands on his back and began pushing him. “C’mon, let’s go Mullet-head, we need you in your armor a varga ago.”

Keith dug in his feet but he was still forced forward. “What do you mean Mullet-head?” he said, miffed.

“If I see a bad haircut I’m going to call it out.” Lance said. “Now move! The sooner we get you in armor the less likely we’ll witness a murder.”

Keith would have continued dragging his feet but Shiro agreed with Lance that they should hurry, so he instead followed Shiro who was speeding towards the nearest elevator. Keith had some satisfaction when Lance almost fell flat on his face at the sudden lack of resistance. Lance said nothing though, just recovered his balance and scurried after them.

“Hunk, Pidge, you two stay with your Lions in case Sendak breaches the atmosphere before we’re back.” Shiro ordered as he walked and the two voiced their assent. He then activated the comm on his helmet. “Allura, can you and Coran meet us at the armory? You should probably meet the Red Paladin.”

There was a crackle as Allura’s voice came in. “We’ll be there as soon as we can Shiro.”

The ascent in the elevator was silent. Lance’s eyes were boring holes into Keith’s back while he studiously ignored him. But Keith’s tense shoulders indicated he wasn’t immune to the glare. Shiro just stared at the changing lights above the door, focusing all his willpower into making the elevator go faster before something bad happened. Much to Shiro’s relief the elevator came to a stop, letting out a gentle ‘ping’ without a single explosion whether physical or metaphorical.

Lance was the first to exit, leading them towards the armory, moving fast enough that Keith and Shiro were practically jogging to keep up. The entire time Lance was muttering under his breath. “C’mon, c’mon, please let us be there first.” He skidded in front of the armory doors, glancing back at Keith and Shiro before facing the door when it whooshed open. Lance entered and frantically looked around the room, then let out a sigh of relief when he found it empty. He then turned around to face a confused looking Keith and a Shiro who was blank-faced in an effort to hide his emotions. 

“Okay.” Lance said. “Keith your armor is right there and there’s a door right behind it where you can change. So hurry up.”

Keith brows lowered in annoyance at Lance’s demanding tone, but he gathered up his armor and entered the room indicated. They were in a hurry and there was no reason to be petty. Once he was gone Lance faced the entry door again. 

“Now we wait.”

Shiro looked at Lance, an eyebrow raised. “What’s with all the excitement?”

Lance looked over at Shiro. “My sister has a tendency to hold grudges. Once when we were little I accidentally got candy stuck in her hair and she had to cut it. She wouldn’t speak to me for three weeks after that. My hope is that seeing Keith in the red paladin suit will curb any violent tendencies she may have at him being Galra.”

“Should I be worried about them meeting?”

Lance shrugged. “They should both walk away from it alive at least.”

The door to the room opened and Allura entered. “Coran stayed behind to watch our defenses.” She stated. “Where is the Red Paladin?”

A door opening answered her question as Keith walked in holding his helmet against his hip and the other hand at the back of his neck. “I haven’t worn armor like this before but I think I put it all on correctly…” He trailed off.

At the sight of Keith, Allura’s face went through several emotions, from shock, to confusion, a flash of sadness, before settling on anger. “What is a Galra doing in the Red Paladin’s armor?” She demanded.

Keith stiffened, his fist clenching in anger. “This ‘Galra’ is here to help you defeat Sendak.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Allura challenged.

Lance edged himself between the two so Keith was no longer in Allura’s direct line of sight. “Allura this is Keith, the new Red Paladin. Keith this is Allura, Princess of Altea.” He introduced with a dramatic hand wave.

Allura tilted her head back and said haughtily. “So a Galra was chosen as the Red Paladin.”

Keith spoke through clenched teeth. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Yes.” Allura answered. “But being able to form Voltron comes first. We’ll see whether you deserve being a Paladin later. Now all of you get to your Lions.” She demanded and then swept out of the room.

“Well that went better than I expected!” Lance said brightly. When both Keith and Shiro shot him disbelieving looks he continued. “I was 200% certain she was going to punch Keith. I would have found it hilarious, but y’know, not a good way to go into battle.”

Keith’s eyebrows narrowed in irritation, but merely said, “Technically 200% isn’t even possible.”

Lance scowled. “Just put your helmet on and let’s go.”

 

The five of them stared out of the particle barrier at Sendak’s ship. Fighter ships were already barraging the barrier and they all felt a bit overwhelmed. They were all new to their Lions and didn’t know how to form Voltron. This feeling was only amplified when a purple glow spread down the ion cannon and gathered at its end then fired at the castle. Everyone flinched, closing their eyes against the bright flame that flared around the barrier.

“Man, those Galra guys repair things fast.” Hunk said nervously.

Coran’s voice came through on their speakers. “Each hit we take lowers the castle’s energy! Too many of those and we won’t have a barrier anymore!”

“You need to form Voltron now or we will all be destroyed!” Allura exclaimed.

“No pressure.” Hunk stated.

The was a moment of quiet as everyone tried to find the courage to go out into the fight. Another blast from the ion cannon lowered their conviction. That was when Shiro spoke.

“Listen up Team Voltron. The only way to succeed is if we give it all we got. This looks bad but we can do this!” He encouraged. “Now who’s with me?”

With renewed determination on their faces, the other four paladins nodded.

“We’re with you.” Keith said.

“Good. Then let’s get out there!” Shiro yelled.

The five of them charged out of the barrier, easily passing through it and running across the rocky ground.

“Does anyone know how to form Voltron?” Keith asked.

“I don’t see a ‘combine’ button anywhere on my console.” Hunk answered.

Lance dodged a shot from a fighter as he replied. “No clue, being in the Lion is very different from watching Voltron form.”

There was a few moments of frustrated silence as the five Lions avoided attacking ships, retaliating and destroying them when they became too much of a nuisance.

“Can’t they just leave us alone until we figure this out!?” Pidge screamed.

Meanwhile Hunk rammed the Yellow Lion into the Red Lion and yelled ‘combine!’ This knocked Red over and Keith let out an angry ‘hey!’

“Okay, that didn’t work.” Hunk said.

“Paladins please,” Allura said, showing up on their video feed. “You need to form Voltron quickly, our energy levels are getting low!” There was a blast that caused Allura to stumble, forcing the video to an early end.

“Maybe if we fly in formation, we’ll just combine.” Shiro suggested desperately. “On my mark take off! One…. Two…. Three!”

The five of them launched into the air, the Green and Yellow Lions trailing to the left of the Black Lion while the Red and Blue Lions were on the right. There were various yells as the paladins tried to force Voltron to form.

“Hey, I think I feel something!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Like we’re all being pulled in one direction?” Lance questioned.

“That’s Sendak’s ship, pulling us in!” Pidge squawked.

“That’s it, we’re doomed.” Hunk stated worriedly. 

There was another shot from the ion cannon, blasting the castle’s barrier and then another explosion as the shield broke apart. Coran shouted through the comms. “Our defenses are down!”

“Really, really doomed!” Hunk wailed.

“It can’t end here!” Pidge lamented.

Lance spoke numbly. “This is it.”

“It’s been an honor flying with you boys.” Keith stated grimly.

Shiro could only stare blankly at his lap as Sendak’s ship loomed closer and closer. Once they were on that ship it was highly probable they would be killed. Zarkon couldn’t risk any Paladins of Voltron being alive if he wanted control over the Lions. Shiro and the other paladins, his teammates, would have come all this way, traveling from distant planets and fighting together, for nothing. They had placed their trust in him as the Black Paladin, and they would lose their lives.

Shiro gripped his control bars tightly and looked up. He would not lose another team. “No! We can do this! We have to believe in ourselves.” Shiro declared with determination. “We can’t give up. We’re the universe’s only hope. Everyone is relying on us.” Shiro stared at Sendak’s ship defiantly. “We can’t fail. We  _ won’t  _ fail! If we work together, we win together.”

“Yeah!” The others yelled back.

And there it was, a feeling of connection. A feeling that the five of them belonged together. That combined they could accomplish anything. The Lions lit up and were drawn to unite. All of a sudden forming Voltron was instinctual, their Lions almost flying themselves into their proper places. Green and Red as the left and right arms. Yellow and Blue as the legs. They were whole. They were complete. And they had purpose.

Voltron slammed down onto the bow of Sendak’s ship, shaking it and causing it to miss it’s final shot against the castle. Inside, the Paladins expressed their shock at finally forming Voltron.

“I can’t believe it.” Keith stated with a smile.

“We formed Voltron!” Pidge exclaimed.

“I’m a leg!” Hunk cried excitedly.

“How are we doing this?” Lance asked in happy disbelief.

“I don’t know.” Shiro said. “But let’s get that cannon!”

They rammed the cannon with both of Voltron’s hands, gripping it in Red and Green’s mouths and pulled, tearing the cannon from it’s placing almost effortlessly, and tossed it away. It spun casually to the ground, landing with a loud ‘bang.’ With Pidge’s guidance they then punched Red through the metal of the ship into where the electrical room should be and fired off a laser blast. Several explosions went off as the lights on the ship went dark. There was a jerk as the ship began to fall but then righted itself. 

They flew Voltron up into the air, then aimed themselves at the main cabin. Screaming they launched themselves at Sendak’s ship, slamming into it fists first. They busted through it and emerged on the other side. Reorienting themselves, they hit the ground on their feet and skidded to a stop as Sendak’s ship broke apart and fell to the ground behind them in one large explosion. They had done it. They had formed Voltron and stopped Sendak.

  
  


Allura and Coran ran out to meet the Paladins as they exited their Lions.

“You did it!” Allura cried. “Good work Paladins!”

“Aw, thanks Allura.” Lance replied while wiping the sweat from his brow.

Shiro was smiling in disbelief, “We did it.”

“Heck yeah we did it.” Keith responded with a grin.

Shiro looked at Keith. “How did we do it?”

“I was just like, screaming the whole time.” Hunk said happily from where he had collapsed on the ground. “Maybe that did it?”

Pidge’s smile that she had when leaving her Lion slowly fell. Shiro noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder while speaking, “We’ll keep searching until we find Matt and Sam Holt, wherever they are, I’m sure they’d be glad to know you’re helping others.”

Pidge gave Shiro a small, grateful smile.

“We may have won the battle.” Allura said seriously. “But the war has just begun, Zarkon will not stop until he has all five of the Lions.”

“Good thing you know what you’re doing.” Coran stated, twirling his mustache. “Because you’ll need to form Voltron again and again.”

Everyone looked at Coran, incredulous.

“We barely managed this one time!” Lance blurted out.

“And you only had to fight one ship! Imagine what it’ll be like when you have to fight a whole fleet!” Coran said gesticulating wildly. “Of course it’s not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe!”

The Paladins stood shocked for a moment, before smiling. 

“Defenders of the Universe, huh?” Shiro mused, turning to look at the Lions standing majestically behind them. “That has a nice ring to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a fun experiment to see if I could bring things together so the rest of canon still happens pretty much the same even if the paladins came from different planets. So besides for a couple bonus scenes, no more rewriting canon episodes.


	2. Bonus Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are straight up bonus scenes I wanted to write from episode 3. So there's not really any plot. Hopefully you enjoy them anyway.

Shiro was surprised to find Pidge asleep in the healing-pod chamber when he walked in. At the sound of the door shutting she startled awake, her computer sliding off her lap and clattering on the floor.

“Sorry.” Shiro said with an apologetic smile. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Pidge rubbed at her eyes, “No no, it’s fine I was only asleep for,” She glanced at the time on her computer, “Uh, it’s fine.”

Shiro went over to Pidge and sat down next to her on the steps and spoke gently. “You could have slept in a bed you know. They aren’t expected to come out for a few more hours.”

“I know.” Pidge said with a sigh and stared wistfully at the healing pods where the prisoners they had freed were recovering. “But every time I tried to sleep I would think about Sam and Matt being out there alone against the Galra. And how these people could help us find them.”

Shiro sighed too, resisting the urge to curl up on the stairs and sleep. “I know what you mean. I keep thinking the same thing, but something one of them said when we found them kept bothering me too.”

Pidge turned to stare at Shiro curious. “Really? What did they say?”

Shiro scratched the back of his neck, vaguely uncomfortable discussing his time with the Galra to someone he barely knew, but at the same time they were part of a team now. So with an exhale Shiro lowered his arm to his knees and spoke. “He called me ‘Champion’ but I don’t know why. And the way they looked at me? I’m not sure I want to.”

“You don’t know?” Pidge asked in shock, her eyebrow feelers lifting up.

Shiro shifted, uncomfortable. Clasping his hands together between his knees he spoke. “I remember very little of the time I spent with the Galra.”

Pidge tilted her head to the side, then looked at her knees, one of them bouncing nervously. “I could tell you what I know, though it’s not much, if that’ll help.”

“You could?” Shiro asked in surprise, turning to face Pidge fully. “Please do.”

Pidge glanced over at Shiro then back at her knees. “You were a hero, and you were terrifying. A prisoner forced to become a gladiator that won your first battle despite all expectations. And after that you just kept winning, no matter who you faced off against. The Galra I heard would speak of you in awe and wonder if they was some way you could be used as a weapon against their enemies.” She said, her words tripping quickly off her tongue.

Shiro frowned, a sinking feeling in his gut. “That sounds horrible, why would anyone consider me a hero?”

Pidge turned to face Shiro, her eyes catching his and holding them. “You saved Matt’s life. And if you hadn’t I would still be a prisoner to the Galra. You were both sent to fight in the arena at the same time. Matt was going to be sent in first, but you acted bloodthirsty and injured him so he couldn’t fight and was sent back to his cell. He would have likely died if he had gone out there. But he’s still alive thanks to you, he has to be.”

Shiro shook his head in disbelief. “I did that? I barely recall.”

“You did. And I thank you for it.”

“Though I do have one question, if you were a prisoner of the Galra, how did you escape?”

Pidge opened her mouth to answer, but at that same moment one of the pods beeped. There was a succession of beeps as the rest of the pods doors dissolved, releasing the former prisoners. The question was then forgotten in the scramble to take care of the prisoners to make sure they were warm and fed and asking them what they knew. Both Pidge and Shiro were disappointed that none of the prisoners had any new information on the Holts. They had just finished making the former prisoners comfortable in new rooms when an alarm blared and Shiro and Pidge were racing off to face another threat, all notions of imprisonment gone from their heads.

 

**......**

 

Shiro stared out at the Arusian landscape, leaning back on his hands as his legs dangled over the edge of bridge that lead to the castle. He contemplated the return of several of his memories after fighting Myzax as he watched the sunset. He had more pieces of the puzzle now, ones that matched what Pidge had told him, but there was still so much he didn’t remember. Like how he got his arm, or even how he escaped that fateful night that left him back on Earth.

There was the quiet sound of footsteps and Shiro looked over to see Keith approaching. He was wearing modified Altean clothing that Lance had found for him; Lance had been unable to stand seeing the outfit Coran had originally produced for Keith.

When Keith was only a few steps away from Shiro he asked, “Do you mind if I sit next to you?” His ears were pointed up and turned slightly sideways, showing that he was nervous. Shiro wondered whether Keith was aware how easy he was to read because of his ears.

“Go ahead.” Shiro responded, patting the stone next to him.

Keith sat down, back straight as his hands grasped the edge of the bridge. He radiated nervous energy. Shiro said nothing, watching the sky change from orange to red to purple. He would let Keith speak when he was ready.

After about a minute Keith’s eyes began to flicker between looking at Shiro and the sunset until finally he asked, “Aren’t you nervous having a Galra sitting next to you?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, but didn’t turn to look at Keith. “Should I be nervous about having you sit next to me Keith?”

“No!” Keith declared, then let out a frustrated sigh. “But everyone else seems to. I sometimes catch Pidge staring at me like I’m about to sprout wings, Allura will barely give me the time of quintant, Coran always has a hint of sadness when he looks at me and Lance.” Keith choked on a laugh. “Don’t get me started on Lance. One minute we’re getting along fine and the next we’re arguing. I’m trying hard to prove myself but it feels like I’m getting nowhere.”

“Keith.” Shiro said with concern, turning his head to look at him and speaking seriously. “They do trust you. We wouldn’t be able to form Voltron if we didn’t believe in each other. They may not fully realize it yet, but they will. It’s only been a few days.”

Keith was silent, staring at his knees while mulling over what Shiro had said. After a bit he looked up at Shiro. “What about you Shiro? You never seemed bothered by my presence, how did you adjust so easily?”

Shiro shrugged, a little uncomfortable. “I can’t fully explain it, but it felt like I already knew that there were trustworthy Galra. And besides,” Shiro smiled and lightly punched Keith in the shoulder with his right fist, “how could I not trust my right arm, even if it’s Galra?”

Keith stared at Shiro flatly, his ears drooping a little, “Did you seriously make a dad joke about Voltron?”

Shiro barked out a laugh and turned forwards, “Maybe.”

They sat in companionable silence after that, Keith finally relaxed. After a while Keith turned to Shiro, “May I ask you another question?”

“Shoot.”

Keith paused, uncertain, before coming to the conclusion that Shiro meant he could ask his question and not that he should find a gun and fire it. “When you were on Earth, did you ever meet a person named Austin Kogane?”

“Hmm.” Shiro thought, his finger tapping against the bridge. “I can’t say that I have. Why do you ask?”

“Oh.” Keith responded, his ears turning down and his back slouching. “He was my Dad, but I don’t remember much about him. I was hoping to learn more.”

Shiro looked at Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help.”

“It’s fine.” Keith said, waving him off. “Could you tell me about Earth instead? I’ve always been curious but could never get any answers.”

“Of course.” Shiro said, smiling. “What would you like to know?”

Keith turned to Shiro, eyes sparkling. “What kind of food do they have? What’s the weather like? What sort of technology do they have? What’s a hovercycle?”

Shiro laughed and raised his hands, palms out. “Slow down, slow down! One question at a time please.”

Keith paused for a moment, thinking, then asked. “What’s your favorite part about Earth?”

“Honestly? The sky.” Shiro answered, and looked up at where stars were starting to appear. “Especially the night sky. I loved the stories about constellations and how you could use them to find your way. I always dreamed about what it would be like to fly up there and touch the stars.”

Keith raised a leg and placed his chin on his knee, smiling. “I like that.” He then glanced at Shiro. “Tell me more?”

Shiro gave an amused laugh. “You got it.”


End file.
